


We're Just a Bit Broken

by dickiebird



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickiebird/pseuds/dickiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah.. We are.." The younger replied, his hands slowly fixing the other's broken wings.<br/>What happens when two people lose the person they love the most? Pardon the crappy summary. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just a Bit Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've ever published, so please excuse any mistakes and I would love any kind of feedback.

Weeks, or had it been months? He didn't know anymore, he lost count and he didn't care. He just knew that it had been a long time since Wally's death. The death of his best friend. The death of the man that could keep him sane. The death of his lover, his other half. He was everything to him. He was gone, and Richard was broken. Not only were his sprits broken, but the wings, the ones that only Wally knew about, he had broken them. He was angry at the world and angry at the heavens for taking the man he loved to early in his life, and he would have his revenge to the angels by breaking his wings.

They used to be full of beautiful black wings that, if shone in the right about of light, would show beautiful blues, purples, and reds. They could spread across his entire bedroom and touch the walls, and only Wally had ever seen them, had been the only human to touch them, and since he was gone, Dick refused to let anyone touch them ever again. So he did what he though he needed to do.

Now those once beautiful wings were torn and frayed, chunks of feathers gone, the bones twisted into the most unnatural of ways. He no longer cared who looked at them because he no longer considered them wings, they were broken, like his heart and soul after learning of the death of his one love. He wouldn't let anyone near him though, only Bart, because he was so much like Wally, so much like that man. He would reach out and just touch his face for what felt like hours, looking at the features of his face, but he was hesitant when it came to speaking to him. He stopped talking, only making noised of dislike or discomfort when something would happen.

Then one day came when Bart just reached out and touched one of Dick's broken wings, fixing the small patch if feathers.

"Wally always told me that they were beautiful. He said he could always find a different color each time he saw them, and he told me that anyone would be lucky to see them.." Bart fixed the small patch then went to another. "He told me that he would try to talk you into letting other people see them, let other people touch them. I still think they're beautiful, they just need a bit if work; like you and me. We need a bit of work." He said then finally looked at the other's face.

Tears streaked his face as he looked up at Dick's face then he smiled. "We can work together to get where we need to go. Then we can both see Wally again."

At that, Dick's eyes softened and he moved to wrap his arms around Bart, his face pushing into his chest as he sobbed and yelled for Wally, and Bart did the same as he found comfort in the older man.

"W-We're just a bit... broken.." Dick spoke before he started to relax into Bart, his arms hanging.

"Yeah.. We are.." The younger replied, his hands slowly fixing the other's broken wings. It was at that moment, Bart realized that he could help Dick, and Dick could help him. They would both see Wally again, and when they did, they would no longer be broken; they would be pieced back together


End file.
